The Sweet Escape
by Dkd13
Summary: Miley wins 4 tickets to her favorite candy's factory, little does she know that there is a big secret behind it and someone she called a friend. Trailer Up! Pairings Undecided
1. Trailer

**Authors Note :**Hello! This is my first story called "The Sweet Escape". My first ever fanfic! So I accept criticism.

Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana an Santa Claus is real...(yeah, right)

This is the trailer

**Bold is voice over. **Regular is dialogue. _Italics are actions_

_phone rings _

"Hello?"

"Miley Stewert?"

_Miley looks around her room suspiciously _

"Yeah..."

"You just won a trip to Chocotopia!"

_Flashes of a large factory, it's almost like a small, futuristic city _

**What would you think when you win a trip to a candy factory?**

_Lilly screams_

"No way!"

"Yes way!!!"

**Couldn't be any better could it?****In some cases it is**

"Who are you inviting?"_ Lilly asks, with a knowing smile_

"You, Oliver, Jake, and Jackson. Don't ask..."

**In some cases it isn't...**

"You get to have the rest of the day all to yourselves"

_Lilly and Miley exchange confused looks_

"But we don't know our way around!"

_Jake and Jackson groan_

"Stop being such a baby, Oken."

**In some cases people can go crazy...**

"Jake?! Where the heck are you going?! You can't just leave us here!"

"Hey, I know my way around..."_Jake smirks, turns around and disappears_

**Feelings could change in suspenseful situations, as well**

"Jackson, why did you do that?" _Lilly was breathless_

"Cause I wanted to?"

--------------------------------------

..._**Darkness...**_

"Why didn't you tell me?!" _Miley looks flustered and upset_

**Lives are changed in just one day ...**

_Flashes of two people kissing_

_Flash of someone falling into a dark pit_

**On a Sweet Escape**...

_A dark silhouette stands in a doorway_

"I love you...No matter what happens"

**Miley Cyrus**

_Miley laughing as Lilly tells a joke_

**Emily Osment**

_Lilly pulling Oliver into a hug_

**Mitchel** **Musso**

_Oliver stuffing his face with a candy bar_

**Cody Linley**

_Jake smiles as a camera flashes_

**Jason Earles**

_Jackson looking into a roomful of chocolate bunnies_

**And Introducing...**

**Logan Lerman**

_Ben quickly appears in front of Miley and Oliver and whispers _"Nice of you to join me..."

**A Dazed Production presents,**

_**The Sweet Escape**_

_**coming soon...**_

* * *

I hope you liked this trailer! I put this story up a couple of months ago, but I wanted to change a few things about it. (a pic of Logan is in my profile if you don't know what he looks like) 


	2. Tickets

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Hannah Montana

* * *

Chapter One - Tickets

"What do you wanna do?"Lilly asked, with a tone of boredness in her voice.

She and Miley had been like this for awhile after _Hannah _decided to take a break for the summer, which is usually her busiest time of the year. Miley wanted to enjoy her last summer before the last year of high school. You know, be a normal kid for a summer, which could bring particularly boring consequences.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"Miley asked with the same tone.

"What do you wanna do?"she mocked, again.

"Come on, Lilly! We've been doing this for 30 minutes straight. There has got to be something we can do. We live in Malibu, for goodness sake! Plus, it's summer."

"Okay, okay! Let's go to Rico's. Oliver is still trying to get Jackson's job, he's probably down there." Lilly suggested, finishing buffing up her nails.

"Sure. Sounds good to me, Patrick."Miley smiled.

"Cool Beans, Spongebob."

* * *

"Everyone! Just calm down! I'm a little boy, I could get seriously injured it anyone of you jump me!" Rico has been furious ever since his father made him sell tickets for a free trip to Chocotopia. It was good for business, but that's all they wanted.

"Stand in an orderly line, and _maybe_ I can help ya!"

"Need some help there, buddy boy?" Jackson asked, giving him a sly smile.

"Ha ha, you're really funny. Now get busy with those hotdogs!" Rico's sarcasm was getting the best of him.

Oliver sat on a stool a couple of feet away, enjoying the show.

"Want me to take your job again, Jackson?"he asked, trying to be serious.

"Hey Oliver! What's going on here?" Miley asked, as she and Lilly walked toward the bar.

"Ah, they're selling those Chocotopia tickets here. You know, everyone wants one." he explained.

Miley was speechless, she has always wanted to go there. When she was younger, she and Lilly would talk about going there. She almost got to when they asked Hannah Montana to sing at the reopening of the factory. But all of the sudden they didn't _need_ Hannah anymore, which made Miley tick like a bomb. She had to get a ticket.

"I'm getting one."she announced.

"Really!?" Lilly asked, shocked, she remembered their conversations about going there.

"Are you kidding, Miles? They're giving out, like, a million of those!" Oliver said through his laughs, he was never a one for luck.

"Nope, I ain't joshing a bit." With that said, Miley boldly pushed through everybody and bought herself a ticket. A ticket of destiny, some might say...

* * *

**Author's note:** Whoohoo! First chapter. Sorry, it's kinda short. More to come! 


End file.
